Natsu x Aiko(OC)
by Kenziiieee-Chan
Summary: After the tragic fire with her house, Aiko was the only one to survive. Walking alone in the woods she meets a dragon and learns Sky Dragon Slayer Magic. Several years later... Aiko being 17 and with her exceed Carla they went into thw magic world in search of the greatest guild there was, Fairy Tail. Who would have known that she wpuld fall in love with one of them.
1. Chapter 1: Meet Aiko

Aiko is a bubbly girl but she has a very tragic past that she always tries to put behind her. When she was little, her and her parents lived in a mansion. Her father and mother had high paying jobs to eventually pay for her. It was Aiko's 7th birthday and she and her family had a fantastic day but that same night, everything changed after the incident.

The whole house some how caught on fire and Aiko was trying to find her parents, since she couldn't find them she ran outside hoping they were there. They were no where to be seen. She moved away from the burning house, staying hoping they would come out of the house soon but even after the fire went out, they never came out. After Aiko so her house burn down to nothing she just wondered into the woods. After a couple hours of walking she collapsed on the ground and fell asleep. When Aiko was starting to wake up everything was blurry at first. She saw a giant white figure and as it got clearer, her heart started to pound. It was a white dragon that looked like it was covered in tissue similar to bird feathers.

The dragon spoke "Hello little one, I am Grandeeney The Sky Dragon who might you be?" Aiko quietly answered,

"Aiko..."

"Well Aiko, what are you doing all alone out here?"

Aiko was getting calmer now so she sat up. "My house... it burned down... and my parents…never… never came out.."

"I could take care of you. And even better teach you some magic to protect yourself and when you find friends protect your friends." Aiko was starting to have a liking to this Sky Dragon and agreed.

In time Aiko learned all there was to know about Sky Dragon Slayer Magic, Dragon Force (Makes the Dragon Slayers have more of a Dragon Appearance like a scale like pattern on their skin, and sharper canines. Not to mention there Magic is equivalent of not the same amount of power to a real dragon), and Unison Raid (Allows two Mages to unite two kinds of Magic similar in nature together, thereby creating an even stronger attack.)


	2. Grandenney and Aiko

Aiko's POV*

"Wake up Aiko~" I heard a voice say. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, once I opened them they were met with the pretty blue eyes of my foster mom Grandeeney. "Morning Grandeeney.." I started to stretch and Grandeeney moved making me fall backwards.

"Hey!! What was that for?!"

"Haha, it was the only way to get you up. Now, let's get practicing."

For several hours Grandeeney and I were training, she was teaching me the magic of The Sky Dragon Slayer. She also told me that there will be a time when my magic will reach its strongest and it is called Dragon Force. During Dragon Force the Dragon Slayer gains reptilian scales and traits, such as further elongated, and sharper, canines and scale-like patterns on their skin. Dragon Force is the final, most powerful state a Dragon Slayer can attain; granting them power comparable to that which a real Dragon possesses: the power to utterly destroy everything.

At first I couldn't believe how much power I can attain if I trained hard enough. But, I knew I would not get to that kind of power for years. But also, since I was only 7 I still needed some kind of education. Lucky for me I had a foster dragon mother to teach me. Grandeeney taught me everything thing she knew, and I was thankful for that. Every day since we would train, then study, train again, and study, then finally get some food in our stomachs and go to sleep.

I would do anything for Grandeeney, I promise to myself that I will never let anything happen to her that will make up part. I want us to be together forever, I don't want to lose her like I lost my parents, I don't want to be alone.

 ** _A/N: sorry that it's so short but I hoped you like it! Cya in the next chapter!_**


	3. She goes away Without saying ‘Goodbye’

*5 Yrs Later; 12 yrs Old; Aiko's POV*

"SKY DRAGON'S CLAW!!" I jump and lift my feet and unleashes large winds the moment my leg swings down at my target, making the log split in half. "Good work Aiko, you have learned so much and gained so much power. I think that is enough for today." Grandeeney said, but she sounded sad. I wonder if everything is ok with her?

Several Hours Later*

"Oh~ Grandeeney, I'm back from hunting!" I called out to Grandeeney as I put the deer and sum rabbits on the floor. I started a fire waiting for her to come back. As I was cooking the food it was getting darker and I was beginning to worry, was Grandeeney ok? Where could she be? There's no way she just left right? "Grandeeney! Where are you! Come back home!" I sighed "Grandeeney...don't leave me alone..." my eyes started to water and I began to cry "I don't want to be alone again!"

After a couple minutes of crying, I began to skin the deer and rabbits. When I was done skinning them I started to cook them, making rabbit stew and just deer jerky for when I travel and need a snack. After I was done eating my rabbit stew I go to lay down by the fire. 'Why did she leave without saying goodbye? Or even telling me where she was going?' After thinking about Grandeeney I slowly fell to a deep sleep.

6am The Next Day*

As I woke up to realize Grandeeney was actually gone I knew I had to fend for myself. Then, out of no where I hear a voice. "Are you Aiko? The Sky Dragon Slayer?" I turn around to the voice to find a little white cat. "I am... but how do you know I'm a Dragon Slayer?"

"Because I'm an Exceed, actually I'm your exceed."

"An..exceed?" I was confused I was never told or heard of any kind of exceeds. "Exceeds help Dragon Slayers, basically I'm your partner." I looked at the tiny cat and kneeled down to its level. "Well, if we are going to be partners and you already know my name.. what's yours?"

"Carla, the name is Carla."

After meeting Carla I tidy myself up a bit by putting my hair up into two braids in the front and flowy in the back (pic from the beginning). We started to venture into towns that I never seen before. The first town we went into was very small. As we were walking through town I kept my head down to make sure I wasn't drawing any attention to us. Then I hit the floor.

"Ow.." I said rubbing my head. "I'm sorry are you ok?" A young boys voice was all I heard. I go to look up, there was a boy with spiky pink hair and a scale patterned scarf and next to him, was another exceed except he was blue. I started to get up, "Uh..yeah, I'm fine now. Thanks but I gotta get going." As I started to leave the pink haired boy grabbed my arm "Hey, what's the rush there blue?" 'Did he just call me "blue"? Yeah, he's not getting away with that...' I pulled my arm out of his grip and turned around facing him. "It's Aiko by the way! So don't you dare ever call me blue again got it?!" The boy just stood there shocked that I got mad so quickly. But then he smiled a really goofy grin "Nice to meet you Aiko, I'm Natsu and this is Happy!"

I was dumbfounded, did he not know I was actually full on pissed? Ugh no matter ill just go with it. When I looked at Carla she was as dumbfounded as I was. "Nice to meet you I guess..." I know I'm a little harsh but this Natsu kid was someone I kinda felt like I needed to be careful of. "Why don't we get something to eat? Me and Happy are pretty hungry, what do you say?" He had his goofy grin again, "Well, I don't really have money..." I was kinda embarrassed that we didn't have money but I was only 12, 12 year olds don't have jobs to get money. "That's ok we can pay for you! Actually I'd be happy too!"

I looked at him questionably, how does he have money. He looks the same age as me I thought. But I let him buy us food cause I guess he's a nice guy. Carla and I started to eat but then, food started to fly all over the place. Not such if a shock, it was Natsu and Happy who were making the mess. I was a little disgusted and lost my appetite. So Carla and I decided we should go. "Uhh..we are gonna head out now, thanks for the food." He most likely didn't hear me through all the food he was shoving in his face. As we left the restaurant Carla stopped me in my tracks. "What's wrong Carla?" She put her paw on her head and shook her head

"You do know that he was a slayer too right? He had the blue exceed Happy."

"Of course I knew he was a slayer, I just didn't want to be a burden to anyone anyway. Plus I know how to hunt and make a fire so we can live on our own."

"If you say so." Carla said then climbed on my shoulder as we left town. We most likely won't see Natsu or Happy ever again but it sure was nice to finally have maybe a friend.

Aiko finally met the grinning boy Natsu and his exceed Happy. But it looks like she might not see them again. I guess we will just have to see where she is when she's older.

 ** _Hope you liked it. Cya in next chapter_**


	4. The 1 Guild

5 Years Later; 17yrs Old; Aiko's POV*

I just quit my stupid job as a waiter in Clover Town and I saved up on money so Carla and I should be good for a couple of days. Since I'm a wizard and still constantly practice my powers I want to see if Carla and I can get in a guild. But not just any guild the most powerful and most popular guild ever, that guild is Fairy Tail. 

It's been my dream to join Fairy Tail since I've learned my magic perfectly. And surprisingly Carla agrees with me that Fairy Tail is the best for us. So, we go to the train and went to Hargeon. When we arrived my eyes widened with excitement. "Carla, can you believe it! We're almost to Magnolia, all we need to do here is get some food and get back on the road. Aren't you excited?"

"Meh, only a little." Carla replied, of course she doesn't show any emotion cause that's just Carla.

"Awww come on Carla, I know your super excited." I smiled as she jumped onto my shoulder, I looked over to her and she was smirking a little cause she secretly was. All of the sudden in the distance we heard a swarm of the girl shriek "It's Salamander!!!"

I look in the direction of the shrieking to see girls swarming someone, but the name 'Salamander' sounded familiar. Then it hit me, "Oh my god! Carla!" I screamed making her fall off my shoulder. "It's Salamander from Fairy Tail!"

"For one, ouch!!" She started to stand up and rub her head from the fall. "And two, are you sure that's him. He doesn't look like a Salamander to me..."

"Well, let's check it out then." I jump off from the bridge I was on and landed on the ground without a scratch. Carla used her aera to fly down and land next to me. We both started to walk towards the crowd.

I saw a blond haired girl appear a little after I did. But then I looked at Salamander, he had two rings, the rings were charms. But those have been banished for years I have no idea where he got them; no matter, he probably went through a lot of trouble to get them anyway. But when I noticed the one charm it was a love charm. How disgusting he was I almost want to gag.

Then, he looks at me and winks. I roll my eyes in disgust as does Carla. But a few moment later I hear someone running and yelling "SALAAMDDEEERRRR!!!" Then a spiky pink haired boy bursted through the crowd of girls. Wait, he looks familiar.. I thought to myself. Then he squints at salamander.

"Your supposed to be Salamander? You sure don't look it.." the pink haired boy said. Then all the girls, except for the blind one from earlier, went to attack him.

"Ladies, ladies. I'm sure the poor boy didn't mean it. Leave him alone." Salamander told the girls then all girls said "Ok!"

"Here's an autograph to show off to your friends." Salamander signed a whiteboard it looked like at gave it to the pink haired boy.

Why does he look so familiar.. the pink hair the blue exceed and the scale scarf... wait.. the scale scarf!! Is it Natsu!! It can't be! I thought to myself there was no way that could have been Natsu considering I haven't seen him in years. Then Salamander spoke, "I'm having a party tonight on my Yatt and you're all invited!" Then he used is, what I think was fire, and went away.

"Lets go Happy." Is what he said, and that made it clear that it was Natsu. As I was standing there in shock Carla climbed into me and picked my face. "Hellooo, anyone home?" I snapped out of it

"Hm??" I looked at her then shook my head "Oh, sorry.. I just- ok, do you remember About 5 years ago we ran into a pink haired kid and he bought us food?" She looked at me confused at first then nodded her "Well, that's him, that's Natsu. He just called that exceed Happy. So it has to be them."

"Hmm.." she looked in the way I was pointing. "It seems it would be. Should we go say hi?" Carla looked back at me waiting for my answer.

"Uhh..." when I looked again the blonde girl was with them, it looked like she was thanking them for something. Then they left together so I thought they knew each other. Since I wanted to say hi to Natsu I followed far behind so they can do their thin and then after I can go up to Happy and Natsu.

The blonde haired girl treated Natsu and Happy to food. After he made a mess she decided to leave. Then I went into the restaurant and stood next to the table they were sitting at. "Um... are you Natsu?" When I asked he looked up at me with food stuffed in his face.

"I am, who's asking." He replied food still stuffed in his face. Then he ate it... same old Natsu he hasn't changed a bit.

"Well, I don't know if you remember me, it has been a couple years. I'm Aiko, Aiko Nya. And this is Carla." Carla jumped onto my shoulder and looked at Happy. Happy looked at up and his eyes got big.

"Aye!! I remember you guys!" Happy said flying in the air. Natsu looked at him questionably.

"You do Happy?"

"Aye, a couple years ago you guys bumped into each other and we bought her food. But then they just disappeared." Then Natsu looked at us and got up in my face.

"Hmm... I think your right Happy!" He looked back at him and smiled. Carla at this point was annoyed at the two boys. "Well, nice to see you again Aiko. You've change a lot over the years. What are you up to these days?"

"Well," I started to say. "I kinda just quit my job and we're on our way to Magnolia." I say with a happy smile one my face. "Cause we're going to join the Fairy Tail guild!"

Natsu stood up. "Fairy Tail huh.. so did Lucy."

"Mhm!" I said while following him out the restaurant. Was Lucy the blondes name? Probably..We talked and walked for hours and soon it was dark. "Wow, I didn't realize how late it got." We stopped and had an ocean view. There was a yatt out there and I look closer.

"Isn't That were that creep is having his party?" All the sudden Natsu started to gag. I looked over to him. "Umm... Happy, is he ok?"

"Aye, he's just has motion sickness and he doesn't like the thought of it either..." Happy said sweat dropping. Carla and I also sweat dropped but then looked I out at the boat. I don't think the girls in the boat are safe considering Salamander is using charms...

"What's wrong Aiko?" Carla said

"I don't think the girls on that boat are safe.."

"What makes you think that." Carla then looked at the boat.

"That Salamander... used the love charm on those girls. But the girl that was with these two looked like she snapped out of it. I think we should crash his little party." I smirked while thinking about crashing the party. It's kinda my thing really, making a mess is my forte but sometimes Carla yells at me. Oops.

"Are you crazy?!" Natsu yelled. "I'm not getting anywhere close to that boat."

I turned to Natsu and gave him a glare. "Well, I heard he's from Fairy Tail." Natsu's head snapped to look at the boat, "Say Natsu," I put my arm on his shoulder. "Wanna crash his little party?" His eyes lit up.

"Hell yeah!! IM FIRED UP NOW!!" Then Happy and Carla flew up into the air and picked ya up with their tails flying us towards the boat. When we reached the boat Happy and Carla dropped us making us crash through the ceiling.

"What the hell?!" The Salamander said

"Lucy?" Natsu looked at Lucy

"Natsu what are you doing here? And who is that with you?"

I looked at the girl "I'm Aiko Nya, am old friend of Natsu's." I went to go look over at Natsu and he was already on the ground. Well I guess he's out for the count I thought.

"How pathetic." The Salamander said looking at Natsu.

"Don't forget there's two of us you creep!" I yelled at him kicking him in the face making his goons let go of Lucy. "Happy! Get Lucy out of here now!!"

Lucy's POV*

"Aye!" He grabbed me and flew out as Aiko began to fight Salamander's goons.

"Happy what are you doing!" I yelled at Happy. "They need help."

"They will be fine trust me." Happy replies continuing to fly as Salamander tries to knock us down from the sky. "Uh- oh.."

"Uh- oh?! What are you Uh- ohing about Happy!"

"I can only fly for a shoulder amount of time..." all of the sudden Happy's wings disappeared and we fell into the water.

I started to swim down in the water grabbing my keys. When I surfaced I thought it was perfect to us Aquarius. I grabbed her key off my ring and started to summon her, even though I know she won't be too happy. But she is my strongest spirit.

"OPEN GATE OF THE WATER BEARER! AQUARIUS!" Aquarius appears and gives me a dead look.

"If you dare drop my key again... I'll Kill You!!" Aquarius yells at me

"Yes ma'am won't happen again." I swear dropped. Then cleared my throat. "Right, Aquarius. Bring that boat back to the docks. Don't let it get away." As all this was happening Happy was fantasizing about Aquarius cause she was a fish..

Aquarius did so but she got me too! "Aquarius you were trying to hit me!"

"Oh? Did I miss?" She smirked. "Well, don't summon me anytime soon. I got a date... and he's hot." Aquarius went back to the celestial world.

Aiko's POV*

As I was fighting with hand to hand combat, for now, all of the sudden the boat got pushed back into the docks. At least that's a better advantage for us. "Carla, make sure Happy and Lucy aren't hurt and make sure to protect them k?" She nodded and gave me a thumbs up then flew to find Lucy and Happy.

Nastsu was finally getting up and I helped him "Time to get even more fired up Natsu. The boat is on land now." He started to look around then looked at Salamander. But as his right arm was around my neck I saw his Fairy Tail symbol, is that why he got fire in his eyes when I said he was supposedly in Fairy Tail?

"Hey Bora.. he's the real deal. The pink hair the scaly lookin scarf, it's gotta be him. He's gotta be the real one." I heard one of the goons say. "Don't say my name out loud fool!" Bora...I think I've heard that name before..

Natsu knew that name too and he looked at me. "I'll take him, you take his friends." I nod in agreement. Natsu seems pretty pissed, we both jumped down to the deck of the boat. Natsu landed in front of Bora as I landed behind in front of Bora's friends; or behind Bora, trying to separate them.

"Why is she takin on all those guys by herself! She'll get hurt! Natsu is so rude!" I heard Lucy tell Carla and Happy. I looked at them and gave Carla a smile. Then Carla explained everything to Lucy and told her I wasn't even using my powers yet and she was a little shocked. I was in hand to hand combat. While Natsu was fighting Bora with his Dragon Slayer Magic.

Bora threw some of his flames at Natsu, thinking Bora was done he came towards me. "Oh Bora, don't take your eyes off your enemies." He looked at me in confusion and looked back at Natsu.

"These are the most disgusting flames I've ever ate.." he mumbled as he was eating. "Are you sure these are real flames?" They continued fighting as did I, but I wanted to use the 'big guns'.

"Okay, time to get serious." I smirked at the goons

"W-what? Serious?" One of the men say scared for his life.

"Well yeah, I'm not even using my powers yet. And it would be a shame if I let all my training go to waste." I laughed a little

"Sky Dragon's Claw!!" I jump up high into the sky, the wind around me generates to my feet as I fall back down I do a front flip, to gain more power on impact, and kick one of the goons sending him flying. "Who's next?"

All of Bora's friends start to run and I help the girls who were trapped out of the boat. Soon enough Natsu was done fighting with Bora and joined me as we walked to the others.

"You both are.. dragon slayers?!" Lucy said.

I giggled and smiled a closed mouth smile and Natsu had his grin smile on his face "Yup!" Natsu and I said in unison. Everyone laughed.

Not long after we heard a Guards whistle go off. Natsu immediately grad both mine and Lucy's hands and began to run.

"Uh, Natsu where are you taking us?!" I said as I was running next to him.

"Well, you both said you wanted to join Fairy Tail right? So, let's go!"

"Are you for real!!?" Lucy and I said together.

"Yeah, come on let's hurry!" He said back

All of us started running away from the Guards as Happy and Carla were flying above us following. I'm glad I finally met up with an old acquaintance, I just wish I didn't have to leave without saying goodbye to him though. But anyway... I'm glad I get to see him again and become friends with Lucy,

But I'm even more excited to join Fairy Tail, which if you don't remember is the number one guild!! And yes I'm breaking the 4th wall, but the author wants me to rap this up cause this is already a little too long haha. Well to Fairy Tail where my whole life will change!

 ** _How will the Guild take it when they learn they are gaining ANOTHER Dragon Slayer? Find out Next Chapter!_**

 ** _I hope you enjoyed this long chapter and this is based off of Season 1 Episode 1, I'm going to try my best to base it off the episodes as much and as accurate as I can._**

 ** _Make sure you vote and feel free to comment on what other stories I should make. Also to what I can improve on._**

 ** _See you in the next chapter my Faires!_**

 ** _Words: 2,537_**


End file.
